


Naruto's Hot Spot

by DaylightDreamerJJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boredom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hot, Kakashi is always late, M/M, Naruto is impatient, Swimming, Too Hot, Training, Waiting, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/pseuds/DaylightDreamerJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is impatient, bored, and especially, HOT! What happens when he takes Sasuke to solve his problems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto's Hot Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a long time ago on Fanfiction.net as well, thought I'd bring it over here. ^_^

**\---Waiting---**

"Man, its _hooooot_ …" Naruto practically sighed. He and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi… as usual. Sasuke wondered to himself if the man had ever been on time for anything in his life. Naruto had been complaining for the past ten minutes:

"It's too hot!", "When the hell is Kakashi-sensei going to get here?", "Why does Sakura-chan get to work with someone else but we stay stuck with _Kakashi_?"… and he went on. Naruto knew that all of this was unreasonable, but he was hot _and_ bored and did not want to sit in silence, Sasuke wouldn't make conversation with him, so he decided that complaining was the next best thing to annoy his teme friend. (A/N: I can see Naruto thinking this to himself with a huge grin XD)

"Ugh! I wish we could just leave and go swimming or something!" Naruto continued. Sasuke was sick of it, he was hot too and completely agreed with what Naruto was saying, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it.

"Shut up, Dobe, your bitching isn't going to make it any cooler or get Kakashi here any faster." He said calmly, but still his voice told Naruto that he meant it.

"Hmph, whatever, teme." Naruto said, crossing his arms across his chest.

**\--- Meanwhile ---**

Kakashi was busy making out with everyone's favorite dolphin-sensei.

"Nnn… Kakashi… you need to… go train… Sa… suke and… Naruto… are… nnnhh… waiting for you." Iruka huffed out, between needy kisses.

"They'll be fine." Was all Kakashi had to say for Iruka to start tearing off his mask and jacket, stopping for a second to take in his gorgeous face. Kakashi smiled warmly at him before leaning down to kiss him softly and passionately, sliding his hand under "his Dolphin-chan's" shirt.

**\--- Back with the Boys ---**

Naruto was thinking to himself, a very hard feat when you are… Naruto. He was thinking that now, he was sick of waiting, very hot, _and_ no one was talking, and he _did not_ like it. Then he came up with a brilliant idea (he found it to be brilliant anyway). He then stood up, stretched, and stripped off his jacket and t-shirt, the t-shirt sticking to his body with sweat. Then, realizing that Sasuke must feel the same as himself,

"Ano, teme?" Naruto said quietly (for being himself). Sasuke looked at him and cocked an eyebrow in question, softening a bit with the blonde's tone and something on his face that looked like concern.

"Aren't you hot? I mean… that dark blue… it's got to be pretty warm in those clothes." Sasuke just shrugged, he was hot, incredibly hot, but he was not going to tell the dobe that, he could handle it, he was strong, and he was not taking his clothes off. He then realized that Naruto was not wearing anything on his upper half, and his gorgeous, tanned body was glistening with sweat. Wait… did he just think that? He was slightly confused at the thought, but knew he had some feelings for the dobe, and, upon closer inspection, had to agree fully with himself, Naruto was gorgeous, even more than that, especially shining in the sunlight like he was at the moment. Naruto looked at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Teme?... Why are you looking at me like that?" Sasuke realized he was staring at Naruto

"Hn." Was all he said as he turned away quickly. Naruto knew Sasuke was just being himself… an Uchiha, so he came up with another 'brilliant idea' hoping that the two wouldn't die of heatstroke before he could carry out his plan.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, jumping to a low branch on one of the nearby trees, motioning for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke thought about it for a moment, deciding it could be interesting, he stood up and joined the blonde on the branch.

They jumped from branch to branch, Sasuke always just a breath behind Naruto, when the blonde stopped and the paler boy looked around, trying to figure out where he was being lead, Naruto looked at him and smirked, knowing that Sasuke would never figure it out, because Sasuke didn't even know of the place that he was being taken. Naruto had never seen another person anywhere near there, he'd also never taken anyone there, so as far as he knew, he was the only person who knew where it was, which made it a very special spot for him. He grinned happily and leapt to the next branch, pulling away another, smaller branch that was thick with leaves, Naruto revealed to Sasuke his private spot, his little 'Naruto-pondering/relaxing place'. Sasuke had been perfectly positioned to see it when Naruto had pulled the branch away and was almost in awe at the beauty of the place. There was a small water hole, with a quietly trickling stream feeding into it, and coming out at the other end. The water was crystal clear and it was beautiful, the bottom scattered with large, smooth rocks. Surrounding the water were various bushes and flowers, all gorgeous and in full bloom with the season, the trees that completely surrounded this place blocked it totally from the rest of the world, all but the clearing through the top which the sun beamed brightly through.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smile that rivaled the sun's brightness, knowing what his friend thought of the clearing, the same as he had thought when he first saw it probably, even better though, for Naruto had first come here in the fall, it was still amazing, but he'd never seen it better than in the summer months. Naruto gestured for Sasuke to go down into the clearing and then followed after him.

"Whaddaya think , teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke really couldn't say anything mean to him at the moment.

"Not half bad, dobe." He replied with a smirk. Before Sasuke knew what was going on the blonde was clad only in his boxers.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, slightly shocked at the suddenness of Naruto's stripping, and at his own wanting to stare at, and possibly jump on, this gorgeous boy. He almost thought he felt the temperature rise a few degrees. Naruto stepped over to him quickly and tugged on his shirt, surprising the Uchiha and alerting him to a possible problem.

"C'mon, teme, we're goin' swimmin'!" Naruto said brightly.

"I am not swimming with you… dobe." Sasuke stated flatly, though it could have been correctly translated to 'I am not taking off most of my clothes with you, that is a sure-fire way for you to see, and make my 'problem' worse.' That's right, Naruto was mostly naked, and Sasuke was turned on. Though the blonde hadn't seemed to notice, and was playfully continuing trying to help the Uchiha out of his clothes, only making Sasuke's little problem worse. Because Sasuke was barely fighting back (out of fear of tackling the younger boy to the ground and molesting him), Naruto was actually making progress, he now had Sasuke's shirt off, and was trying to convince him to do the rest himself. Sasuke just 'hn'ed and stayed as he was. Naruto gave up on that method and reached for one of the taller boy's armbands, and when Sasuke put it quickly behind his back, the usually –oblivious Naruto wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy, making a small 'eep' sound and blushing when he felt his "private areas" brush against Sasuke's hardness. He backed up quickly and gaped at the Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasuke… is that…? I mean… did I…? are you…? Because of…?" he stammered, while pointing to himself. Sasuke simply sighed and nodded, seeing that in a moment Naruto's shock would turn to disgust, he picked up his shirt and turned away, to leave. When he felt the blonde grab his arm he turned, and Naruto looked up at him, sliding his armband down, Sasuke saw the look in his eyes was no longer playful and they were a deep blue color. Sasuke was surprised at first, but then smirked and slid his hand out of the armband that Naruto was still holding, and then held out his other arm towards the boy. Naruto smiled coyly, helping Sasuke out of his other armband, then his headband, shoes, and shorts. The boys held eye-contact the entire time, Sasuke was so turned on by this boy it seemed almost impossible.

When both boys were down to just boxers, Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his, and tugged him towards the water. The Uchiha knew he had a bit of an unfair advantage when Naruto had pulled them out to where the water was up to their throats, because of the few extra inches he had on the boy, and because of the extra training he had done to make sure he could hold his breath for a very long time. So when the blonde stopped tugging, and slid his hands up Sasuke's arms to his shoulders, Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's arms as well, stopping at nicely muscled, but lean part of his upper arm, and, giving just enough time to take in a gulp of air, pulled he blonde under water.

The smaller boy was wide-eyed with shock as he stared at the slightly-amused Uchiha heir, who was, by the looks of things, completely comfortable under water and would be fine for the next few minutes, just staring into those beautiful blue orbs of his. Unfortunately, Naruto had not been able to get much air, and this became very apparent to both of them when his eyes went even wider and he moved to resurface. But the black-eyed boy held him fast, pulling him closer, and then flush against himself, he pressed his lips lightly to the other boys, opening them to share his air, the Uchiha noted the still-closed mouth of his dobe and used his tongue to persuade it open and give him air. Naruto backed away when the 'teme' closed his mouth, again they stared at each other, Naruto in amazement and Sasuke in amusement.

Naruto thought dully to himself; did that just happen…? What is happening, Uchiha Sasuke and I are in a swimming hole, alone, with almost no clothes, and he just kissed me... and I liked it. The blonde then realized that he again needed air, he didn't think Sasuke would do it again, so he motioned upwards, only getting the Uchiha to pull him tighter to himself. This time Sasuke gave Naruto quite a bit of air, so they both had just enough for… The dark-haired boy pressed his tongue against Naruto's bottom lip again, though his time, his mouth was open, the older boy's tongue explored every crevice of Naruto's mouth, twirling around his tongue to coax it out to play, the blonde responded quickly, a bit surprised but it didn't matter, it just felt amazing. The two battled for dominance, Sasuke always winning, but soon they realized that they both needed air. Sasuke, still gripping Naruto tightly to him, stood and brought their kiss out of the water, pulling away as they resurfaced.

They had decided that that was enough of the water for the time being, and went to lie on the 'beach' part of the little clearing, a nice breeze keeping them cool. Sasuke leaned on his elbow and gazed down at the beautiful blonde, lying in the sun with his eyes closed, breathing softly, was that a bit of a snore he heard? He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed the tender, inviting lips, the blonde kissed back, in a half sleep state, and then opened his eyes when the older boy moved back. He wrapped one tanned arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down for another, deeper kiss. He was fully awake again and decided he thoroughly enjoyed waking up that way. When Sasuke moved over him though, he got nervous.

"Sasuke I… nnnhh…" He tried, but was completely unsuccessful when their equal hardness's brushed together.

"What is it, dobe?" he questioned, not happy about it, but willing to listen.

"Well… Sasuke I can't… umm… we're only 17, and I-I-I… I never even considered if I was gay or straight or anything! I didn't think I needed to what with…" He trailed of, lowering his eyes and touching the design on his stomach.

"Naruto, those bakas in the village, they really don't understand, do they?" The dark-haired boy muttered, barely talking to Naruto, he was pissed that those people had made his dobe feel that way, like he could never have love.

"They don't get it, dobe, those assholes! You were chosen because the Hokage knew you were strong enough! He knew that you wouldn't let Kyuubi take over!" The Uchiha almost shouted, losing his cool for once in his life. Naruto couldn't say anything, he wasn't afraid, he was… almost crying, 'the great Uchiha Sasuke' was angry, scratch that, pissed, and losing control, over him.

"D-Dobe… dobe, don't cry, no… please don't, I-I don't know what to do… I… what is wrong with me? What is it that you do to me Naruto?" Sasuke stammered out the first, then sounding like he was giving up. Naruto giggled through his tears, and Sasuke was immediately confused. Seeing the look he was getting, the blonde explained

"You… hehe… your just too cute when you get flustered. hehehe." The black-eyed boy sighed, relaxing from the unusual feelings the dobe had given him, but was quickly at attention again when his relaxing meant that his body had relaxed right into Naruto's lap, whom he was still straddling, both boys were immediately back at full attention, and it wasn't just them. Sasuke ground his hips down into Naruto's instinctively, he really couldn't have stopped it had he tried, which he didn't. The boys moaned deeply at the harsh contact, Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"Well… you don't want to… do it… but I could help you with your uh… problem… ya know…?" Naruto blushed at the suggestion, but pulled Sasuke down to him in a deep kiss and ground his hips into the other boy's again. Sasuke kissed Naruto back deeply, pulling away he kissed the whiskered cheek, then a tanned jaw, neck, and chest, moving to dip his tongue into a tattooed bellybutton…

**\--- Meanwhile ---**

"Aishiteru Shi-chan…" Iruka muttered, half asleep. Kakashi chuckled, he loved his dolphin so much, and he was awfully cute after sex, he was always so worn out, and would fall asleep almost every time.

"Hmm… I wonder what my boys are up to…" He mumbled to himself thoughtfully. "For your sake, Naruto better still be a virgin." Kakashi chuckled again, Iruka was talking to him in his almost-sleep, barely comprehensible, but Kakashi could understand, always.

"Don't worry Dolphin-chan, I'm sure Sasuke and Naruto are responsible enough to wait, they haven't even told each other of their feelings yet, hah, they haven't even told themselves…" Kakashi was pretty-much talking to himself now, probably trying to convince himself.

"They're good boys…" came the mumbled reply, Kakashi vaguely wondered if Iruka would remember this conversation when he woke up, probably not, he rarely did. He covered the bare dolphin with the blanket and headed off to the teams usual meeting place.

**\--- Back with the Boys ---**

Sasuke glanced lovingly at the sleeping blonde on his chest, today had been full of surprises. Naruto felt the same as he did, and even kissed him back with a passion that he had thought even this gorgeous boy couldn't possess, and the last surprise was the biggest. Sasuke had helped Naruto with his 'problem', and savored every moan and mewl that came from the delicious boy, but he had not expected the boy to want to help him as well, and that mouth, so inexperienced and yet, so much talent… Sasuke drooled at the thought of it.

"Oi, dobe…" he whispered, rubbing his love's back.

"Naruto, wake up… we have to go, Kakashi will want to know why we weren't at the meeting place…"

Naruto woke up slightly confused as to his whereabouts but quickly figured it out and blushed hotly, the soft kiss to his forehead only making it deeper. Naruto stood and found his now-dry boxers, slipping them on and walking over to his pile of clothes, giggling when he reminded himself of how innocent his intent was when he took them off. He jumped when a fully-dressed Sasuke put his hand on the still-naked shoulder.

"Come on, dobe, he's supposed to be the late one, remember?" the Uchiha said with a wink. Naruto slipped on his t-shirt and laced his fingers with Sasuke's, walking toward the trees.

"By the way, teme, you can get here on foot, I just wanted to show you the more dramatic way." He said with a bright grin, leading his love around the trees.

When they arrived at the meeting place Kakashi was no where to be seen, but Sasuke knew better. The perverted sensei jumped out of a tree and smirked when he saw the boys hands. Naruto blushed and dropped Sasuke's hand, noting a small squeeze before Sasuke let go.

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei? We've trained quite a bit on our own… and I think we're both kind of tired, plus its really hot, is it alright if we go get some dinner and rest for the night?" Naruto spoke up, knowing that Kakashi would very easily find the lie, but hoping he would let it go. Kakashi nodded and grinned at the two, shooing them away.

"Naruto." He called, looking into his students eyes, and then waving him away, he watched the boys walk away, chuckling to himself

"Iruka has nothing to worry about."


End file.
